


Ode for a Moustache

by Mamajo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamajo/pseuds/Mamajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know. Series 3 cracked me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode for a Moustache

Oh Mournstache, oh Mournstache

How far you have come

Six months was your lifetime

And then you were gone.

 

You wanted to stay

And mourn for some more,

It wasn’t to be

It was all just for show.

 

Your purpose in life,

The Prick being gone,

Was just a magic trick

Oh, how far we have come.

 

The Prick had decided

To come home at last

Fists spoke and glass broke

It was glorious.

 

And not only that

But to further the plot

Guy Fawkes had a role

And a train bomb was stopped. 

 

But all that and more

You never saw conquered

Your days were numbered

You were too hairy and bonkers.

 

The Prick and the Girlfriend

Teamed up and decreed

The bristly bush had to go

Or laughter would follow wherever you’d be.

 

Alas, poor Mournstache,

Farewell and goodbye

You were pretty and hairy

But now you must die.


End file.
